


D is for Defer; Bhishma

by MayavanavihariniHarini



Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [4]
Category: Hindu Religions & Lore, Mahabharata - Vyasa
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:53:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24351643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayavanavihariniHarini/pseuds/MayavanavihariniHarini
Summary: The sole thing that fascinates or irritates them is how he has deferred his death for so long.
Series: Tumblr Re-postings: Alphabet Fic Challenge (Indian Mythology) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756723
Kudos: 9





	D is for Defer; Bhishma

**Author's Note:**

  * For [avani](https://archiveofourown.org/users/avani/gifts).



His mission on earth is over, and the eighth of the Vasus patiently waits for Uttarayana to set in before he can breathe his last.

People walk past him every day. Some bow their heads in reverence. Some pass sarcastic comments, audibly or inaudibly.

But the sole thing that fascinates or irritates them is how he has deferred his death for so long.

The sarcastic lot likes to attribute it to his fear of death. Bhishma almost smiles at their naivety. If only they knew what lying on a bed of arrows felt like.

The ‘admirers’ count the number of days he has been lying there. Some even sit at his feet to speak a few kind words… the Pandava team visits him almost daily.

 _This is nothing,_ Bhishma wants to tell all of them.

Ask Amba (yes, she would always remain Amba for him, and never be Shikhandi.. even after she, or he, died) how she was forced to postpone her revenge plans to her next birth. _That’s_ called deferral.


End file.
